<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left behind by Lot_Jinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957902">Left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lot_Jinx/pseuds/Lot_Jinx'>Lot_Jinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Authors pov, Drama, Family Drama, Love, Other, POV Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lot_Jinx/pseuds/Lot_Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary<br/>You are a female character in this fanfic. You had an abusive bf and ran away with your friend George because you had no other place to go. You lost some of your memories from the past but you are slowly remembering some things. You get distracted really easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, thank you for choosing this fanfic. this is my first fanfic so don't expect too much. English isn't my first language so there may be some grammar mistakes. this is also an AU. If you didn't watch Attack on titan season 1 plz do that before you read this there may be some spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Authors POV</p><p>You and your friend George are just talking until you see green smoke in the distance. A few second later you see people heading towards you. As they were entering the forest you make eye contact with one of the scouts. It was just a second you blinked and the scout was gone. </p><p>After a few seconds you saw scouts scanning the area. You and your friend head towards your horses and go into the forest hoping to lose the scouts. There is a loud noise and you get distracted by it wanting to go there you look around and then head towards the sound. When you get there you see a titan stuck in between what looks like metal ropes.</p><p>You remember you were being chased and looked behind you but there was no one there. You probably lost them though you also lost George. One of the scouts yelled “I got one of them we are still searching for the other.” You looked around then you saw George on his knees and his hands tied together.  You waited a bit to think of something you could do. </p><p>The titan started screaming. There were titans coming out of nowhere the scouts tried to fight them. You thought that this would be the best opportunity to get George. You sneak up to him and untied his hands you quickly head back to your horse only to see a tall blonde male standing there. “Hello, I don’t think you’re supposed to be here. What’s your name?” the blonde male asked you “it’s none of your business” you yelled back at him. “My names Erwin Smith I’m the commander of the survey corps. Could you please tell me your name?’ he asked again. “I told you it’s none of you goddamn business” you yelled again. Another male came standing next to him he was a lot shorter. “who is this brat?” he asked Erwin “I don’t know she won’t tell me her name”. Erwin replied. “Oi brat what’s your name?” Levi asked. </p><p>“We have to go hurry up” a woman yelled at Erwin. Erwin grabbed your hand and headed towards his horse. “W-what, hé let me go” you yelled whilst trying to get out of his grasp. “Get on the horse” Erwin ordered you did what he said because you saw no way out of this running wouldn’t help because they still had George, so you got on the horse. After you got onto the horse Erwin gets on the horse and he starts riding towards the other scouts. George and Levi were riding behind us. You heard a loud growl deep in the forest and Levi immediately went there. So you assumed it was something important. You didn’t understand why George didn’t run away he had a chance and he didn’t take it. </p><p>When you guys got to the scouts you got scared because of all the corpses laying everywhere. “w-what happened?” you asked Erwin he responded with “We went on a mission here and it didn’t go according to plan”. You kept looking around and almost every scout you saw was scared or really sad. You and Erwin got off the horse “wait here I’ll be back in a little bit” Erwin said to you. You nodded as a response. </p><p>Y/N POV</p><p>“Hey George, we have to go” I said “why they are taking us home right?” he asked. “Yes, they are but they are probably going to ask questions on how we survived out here, you do remember that he is inside the walls right?” I stared at him and he nodded “ok what’s the plan?” he asked me. I smiled “we can grab a horse and go to the forest we will meet at our spot.” He nodded “can’t we just take one horse. We will head to you horse and then we can split up.” I nodded ‘I hope that this is going to work otherwise we will be in big trouble. </p><p>‘We made some last plans and then headed to the horse. “ok let’s do this” I said as I got up the horse. George got on and we went to the forest ‘everything is still going good lets hope that it stays that way’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thx for reading this chapter I am going to try to post every week. I still go to school so I may not be able to post every week I'll still try to. anyways plz leave suggestions in the comment and if there is anything I should do better or different plz leave a comment so I can improve my writing skills.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>